Fighting to be his
by Jessayra
Summary: Aliie is a were-cat and has just come of mating age. Being a rare species every alpha wants her. She runs into the town of Whitechappel where she finds her mate but he isn't just a spell master. He has a dark secret one she finds out within minutes of meeting him.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided I don't particularly like running away from things. It seems weak to me but in some situations it's just necessary. I think the worst part of being a supernatural creature is that some have mates and the stupid alphas don't ever let up until they get what they want or the female their after is mated to another. Welcome to my world at the moment. I'm Allie Koti. I'm a Were. A snow leopard to be exact and I have recently come of mating age. Snow leopards are extremely rare in the were race and every male were-cat out there wants me as their mate. All the alphas in the area have been chasing me for six weeks now and I'm starting to get tired. I refuse to be the mate to some pig headed, dominant alpha and I haven't stopped running. But everyone gets tired. Even the supernatural. This leaves me to where I am now. Whitechappel. I have heard this town attracts the supernatural and that a fair few live here as well. It's freezing here! And all I'm wearing is a pair of denim shorts and black crop top. That's all I could tie to my leg why I was in my other form. I'm jogging bare foot down the path trying to fin somewhere to stay for the night, I might have to turn back and sleep in the woods in my snow leopard form. There's no one outside! I've passed that many houses and no one is around! I've passed that many houses and no one is around. I slowed to a walk and put my head down trying to black out the wind that's icing my body. I stopped walking when I felt the presence of someone not far ahead. I slowly lift my head to see an older lady with a calm smile looking at me. I could feel that she wasn't just a human. I looked at her warily.

'It's ok I won't hurt you love. Please come inside so you can warm up.'

I hesitated but followed her inside the house. I walked into the living room after her and watched as she sat down.

'Please sit down dear.'

'If you don't mind I would like to stand for now.'

She nodded her head understanding how I feel.

'If you don't mind me asking what are you? I can feel that you're something to do with the supernatural.'

She smiled. 'I was wondering how long it would take you to ask me that. I'm an earth priestess and one of the longest generations too. I'm a Weir.'

I had heard about that line of earth priestess' it had been told not many of the family where known to still be alive.

'Do you know what I am?' I asked her curiously.

'I do indeed dear. You're a were, a snow leopard to be exact. You have come of age and have been on the run from alpha were-cats for about six weeks.'

I nodded my head. I had a feeling she already knew all about me. Earth priestess' have a way of being able to tell what species the supernatural are. 'I'm sick of running it's not me to run from things but I can't give in to them. I want to find my actual mate not some dominant alpha.'

'I find that quiet understandable.'

I take a seat on the couch across from her. 'Could you tell me a bit about this town please?'

'Of course I can. This town has always attracted the supernatural creatures, mainly vampires though but lately a few other species have appeared. My grandson is a spell master but from his father's side he inherits something else which he will tell you about in time. His best friend Ethan Morgan is a seer and a very strong one.'

'Would they mind you telling me this?'

'Not really dear, you would find out anyway.'

I nodded. She was right.

'Sorry, please continue.'

'Right, yes Ethan has pretty strong visions and both him and Benny are evil vampire hunters. There is a boy the same age as them, Rory who is a full vampire and two girls a year older then them. Sarah and Erica who are also full vampires.

I nodded taking this in. 'Are all these people nice?'

'Erica comes off a bit strong but she's ok once you get to know her. Sarah is protective of her friends and the boys get along with anyone, so your pretty right just be yourself.'

I heard a noise outside followed by the feeling of a powerful source. I jumped off the couch and stood ready to phase if I had to run.

'It's ok its just Benny and his friends.'

I continued to stand while they walked in. The girls came in first kind of weary and on guard, I'm pretty sure they sensed I was here. I then saw the three boys walk into the room also a bit weary of what's going on.

'Mrs. Weir what's going on?' Asked the shorter girl.

'Everyone I would like you to meet Allie, she is going to be staying with us for a while.'

'Really grandma? Awesome!' Spoke the tallest boy, which I'm guessing is Benny.

'Yes Benny, really but she will be staying in the spare bedroom.'

'Mrs. Weir you really don't have to do that, I will be per-'

'Nonsense! You will be staying here where you'll be safe. Unless you would rather be out in the woods running from alphas?'

'Staying here sounds great! Thank you.' I said quickly with a smile.

'What alphas?' Asked the blonde.

'All in good time Erica.' Replied Mrs. Weir.

Ok so blondie is Erica.

'Ok Allie you know who Erica is, this is Sarah.' She said pointing towards the shorter girl.

'It's nice to meet you.' She said shaking my hand. I smiled in response.

'And these two boys are Ethan and Rory.'

Ethan stuck out his hand for me to shake, I grabbed it and felt him go rigid and noticed his eyes went white. I realised he was having a visions. Rory pushed him aside and vigorously shook my hand.

'It's great to meet you babe.'

I growled at him and he jumped and backed away.

'Don't call me babe and we won't have any problems yeah?' I asked him. He gulped and nodded his head.

I noticed Ethan had a weird look on his face thinking about what he had just saw. I realised he would of saw something to do with me. Which he knows what I am.

'And this my dear is my grandson Benny.'

I turned to him and went to shake his hand. When our hands met I felt an odd sensation run through my hand, up my arm and continue through my whole body. I jumped a little and looked up to see if he had felt the same thing. My eyes met his and I forgot everything. All of a sudden all I cared about was him.

Oh my god… I think I just found my mate.

Benny's possessive growl brought me back to reality.

'Mine!' He growled out.

I shook as he backed me into the wall and inhaled my scent. I was trying to push him off of me while also trying to phase. But something was stopping me. It's like something had blocked me from shifting. I looked up into Benny's eyes to see them fully black. I gasped. I pulled my eyes away from his to see everyone trying to help but unable to due to Benny holding them back with some sort of invisible force. What ever Benny also is apart from a spell master is bloody strong! I could see out of the corner of my eye Mrs. Weir saying something and Benny fell to the floor unconscious. I bent down shaking and trying to catch my breath. When I stood up I saw everyone looking at me with concerned looks. I turned to Mrs. Weir.

'What is he? I know you said he would tell me eventually but after that I need to know what I'm dealing with.'

She nodded. 'Apart from being a spell master Benny is also part demon and your mate.'

'Part demon! Are you kidding me? I need to get out of here.'

'Allie he's your actual mate, that's what you were looking for.'

'I know and don't get me wrong I do feel a massive pull towards your grandson but he's possessive and he wants to mark me. I'm not ready for that!'

'I actually agree with Allie, Mrs. Weir, I wouldn't like someone that I didn't know to mark me.' Sarah said.

'Vampires don't have mates do they?' Ethan asked confused.

'No just were's.' I told him.

'Benny won't be able to be in control of his demon side until you're marked. Once he's marked you he won't loose control again.'

I looked at her, then at Benny who was still unconscious. He stirred and I backed up while Ethan and Rory got in front of me with Sarah and Erica each side of me. He slowly woke up and sat up holding his head. I watched as he rubbed his eyes and stood up looking around. His eyes settled on mine and he let out a low growl. His eyes then went to Ethan and Rory who where still standing in front of me. He narrowed his eyes at them and I quickly pushed in front of them and placed his hands on my waist pulling me into his chest. I let him hold me there for a moment until he relaxed a bit then pulled back.

'Benny we need to talk about this.' I looked into his eyes to see if he was in control before continuing.

'We have to work something out.'

'What is there to talk about? You're my mate.'

I sighed. He's stubborn…Great.

'I know you want to mark me but-'

'And I will do it soon, I'm not going to let my mate walk around unmarked where any alpha could grab and mark you there's.'

'I don't even know you Benny! And as for an alpha grabbing me I've been on the run from them for six weeks and none of them have caught me!'

'And you won't have to run anymore or be on your guard all the time, just let me mark you!'

'Benny please don't do this.'

'I can't keep the demon under control that well at the moment Allie. I'm trying to help.'

'I don't want your help right now Benny. I want you to respect my wishes and get to know me first.'

He sighed and rubbed his face. 'Fine but I won't give up.'

I looked straight into his eyes.

'Good neither will I.'


	2. Chapter 2

After everything had settled down, Ethan, Rory, Sarah and Erica went home. I settled into the couch and pulled my legs up underneath me. Mrs. Weir and Benny had disappeared up stairs. I heard Benny coming back down and appeared in front of me with a t-shirt in his hands.

'I thought you would need something else to cover up a little more.'

I reached up and took it from him. I fiddled with it before looking up at him.

'Thank you.' I said giving him a small smile.

He took a seat next to me and I put my legs down.

'Look I know this is hard for you to adjust to but it's happening.'

'I know Benny. Just try to imagine how I feel.'

He sighed and got up again. 'Come one Grandma got the spare room sorted out for you, we should go to bed.'

I got up and followed him out of the lounge and up the stairs. He opened the door and stood aside for me to go through.

'So this is your room, Grandma said she knows a spell that will get all of your clothes and belongings to here so she said that she will do that tomorrow for you.'

'That's good, I will have to thank her tomorrow.' I walked over to the bed and sat down still holding the shirt.

Benny's phone started ringing and he stepped out of my room to answer it. I stood up and closed the door I took my crop top off and slid Benny's shirt over my head. It fell halfway above my knee. I jumped as Benny spoke through the door.

'Allie are you decent?'

I walked over to the door and opened it. He stood there looking me over with a smirk on his face. His eyes continued to travel over my body and I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

'Eye's up here Benny.'

He snapped out of it and pushed me back into the room closing the door behind him. He spun me around and held me against it. He held me there for a moment and I watched his eyes, they were nearly black but they kept going back to hazel and spreading back out to black. He lent his head against mine, closed his eyes and started breathing in and out deeply. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek. His eyes remained closed and his hands on my waist loosened a bit.

'Benny look at me.'

He opened his eyes. They were back to normal now and he calmed his breathing.

'Are you ok?' I asked him. Running my thumb across his cheek.

'Just give me a minute.' I nodded and reached up so I had both hands on his cheeks, running my thumbs in a soothing motion. He moved his head back off mine and stood up properly, I let my hands fall off his cheeks and placed them on his chest. I gently pushed against it and he let go of my waist and stepped back. He looked at me and went to open his mouth.

'It's ok Benny you controlled it.' He smiled at me.

'I did didn't I.' He stated. He pulled me into his chest in a tight hug; I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head on his chest. I knew this was weird because we had just met but it felt so right and if this is what it takes to stop him from marking me at the moment then it's not that bad.

I let go of him as he did the same and stepped back.

'Ok I should get some sleep, I'm pretty tired from all the running and I haven't been getting that much sleep lately.' I opened the door for him. He walked through the door and turned to me.

'I promise I will try and stay in my room tonight but just lock the door just incase.'

I laughed. 'You think having my door locked is going to keep you out, you're a spell master Benny and a demon. I don't think that's going to work.'

He chuckled. 'Your probably right there.'

I shook my head and pushed him back out of the doorway. I lent up and pecked his cheek before closing and locking the door. I walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back and lay down, closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

I woke in the morning to the feeling of the side of the bed dipped down and a hand on my waist rubbing up and down. I slowly opened my eyes to see Benny watching me with a small smile on his face. I rolled over onto my back and stretched before moving over a little and patting the space next to me, silently telling Benny he could join me. His small smile turned into a grin and lay down next to me. I rested my head on his chest and draped one arms across him while the other rested above my head. I felt one of his arms go across my back and hold onto my waist.

'I knew locking my door wouldn't keep you out.' I mumbled.

He chuckled and I felt his chest vibrate. I took a moment to realise that he was shirtless and just had some sweats on. I sighed and thought about even though we had just met this felt so right.

'This feels right doesn't it?' I asked him.

'It does and it's because where soul mates Allie. We belong together. You belong to me.'

I growled a bit at his last statement and he squeezed my waist tightly and I stopped. I looked at him through narrowed eyes and he glared back. I rolled off him but didn't get to far because he still had his grip on my waist.

'Let me go Benny.' I growled out.

'Allie…' He said warningly.

I could feel myself getting ready to change and then it just stopped. What the hell?

'Benny stop doing that!' I pulled out of his grip and jumped out of the bed. He sat up and looked at me.

'What are you talking about?'

'You know exactly what I'm talking about Benny, you're blocking me from phasing.'

'Ok maybe I do, but I don't particularly want you to phase and attack me.'

'Attack you! You could stop me anyway, for gods sake you're a spell master and a demon! The only reason I phase in these situations is either I loose control, which rarely happens, or I feel threatened. Which yesterday and just now I did!'

'Ok but I still want to talk to you so I stopped it.'

'I'm done talking right now Benny.' I turned to walk out of the room but when I grabbed the door handle it was locked.

I growled. 'Benny unlock the door…now.' I said through my teeth.

He got up and stalked towards me. I backed up getting scared because of the look on his face. My back hit the door and he placed his hands on the wall both sides of my head. His eyes where starting to turn black again and I could feel him blocking me from phasing.

'Benny please control it.' I pleaded.

'Why Allie? Why should I when your being rude and disrespectful towards me.'

'Disrespectful? Benny you're blocking me from moving and trying to control me! I'm pretty sure a few words from my mouth is nothing compared to that.'

He growled again. Ok maybe I should start thinking before I speak when he's like this.

'Ok Benny, I know you really want to mark me but…'

'But nothing.'

'Please just here me out?!'

He didn't say anything so I continued.

'I need space Benny, let's get to know each other. Let me show you my other side and get to know yours.'

I could see him calm down a bit.

'What if some alpha's try to mark you, then what are you going to do?'

'We can fight it.'

'Allie I'm not going to fight off alpha's all the time just to stop them from getting what's mine! If I knew you would still speak to me and not hate me afterwards I would mark you right now.'

'Your right I won't speak to you if you marked me without my consent.'

'He sighed. 'I know that but I just wished you would see that it would be much easier this way. We wouldn't have to deal with any alphas.'

I looked away from him for a moment thinking about what he had said.

'Ok I'll make you a deal. If you don't mark me, try to control the demon and let me phase I promise that if the amount of alpha's that come through here becomes unbearable I'll let you mark me even if I'm not completely ready.'

'You think you really get a choice in this Allie.'

'Benny please I'm trying to be reasonable!'

'Fine we'll do it your way…for now.'

I sighed in relief when he pushed of the wall and moved me aside so he could leave my room. Once the door was closed I lent against it and slid down so I was seated on the floor.

All I could think of was how hard this was going to be…and was I really ready to deal with all of this?

But with Benny do I really have a choice?


	3. Chapter 3

Neither Benny nor I had left the house today. Benny said he would rather me stay inside where he can keep an eye on me and make sure I'm safe. This is just plain ridiculous! I have never lived this safe. Mrs. Weir had got all of my belongings and clothes, which I was very thankful for. It was good to actually be able to wear a pair of jeans and a proper t-shirt for once. It felt a lot better then my short-shorts and crop top, I felt like a normal human being for once not some object that had all the male species staring at me. Ethan and Sarah came over before to see how I was doing and to make sure Benny hadn't done anything stupid. I would have been happy to talk to them if Benny would have actually let them in the house! He sent them away and said until I let him mark me he will do everything he can to make sure I'm one hundred percent safe even if that meant keeping his own best friends out of the house. This was just stupid! I walked into the kitchen trying to find a way out of this.

'Mrs. Weir can't you do something?'

'I'm sorry dear but this is something that the two of you have to work out for your self's.'

I groaned and walked back into the lounge throwing myself onto the other end of the couch that Benny was sitting on. I pulled up and laid my head on the armrest looking out the window. I could feel Benny's eyes on me.

'Take a picture it will last longer.' I said sarcastically to him.

I heard him move then felt him next to me. I gasped as I was picked up and moved so I was lying on top of his stomach while he lay back on the couch. I then felt his lips at me ear.

'Id rather the real thing.' His voice sent shivers through my body. I went to roll off him but his arms slipped around me holding me in place. I sighed and just lay there not having the energy to fight back right now.

He seemed content that I chose not to fight back and started humming some unknown tune as he turned his head to the TV.

'See isn't this so much nicer when you just go with what I want and don't fight back?'

I chose to ignore him I'm really tired today. I think it's because I haven't been able to rest properly for so long and sleeping last night has made it all catch up with me.

'Don't you think Allie?' He asked pushing me to answer.

'Yeah, what ever Benny.' I mumbled getting sleepy.

'Just sleep Allie your tired.'

'Mmmm' Was all I said before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the feeling of someone tracing their fingers on my back. I sighed at the nice feeling and tried to snuggle deeper into my pillow…which wasn't a pillow. I slightly opened my eyes and saw that my hands where fisting someone's shirt. I looked up groggily to see Benny's face watching me I frowned and stretched out a little bit. Benny chuckled as I curled up into a ball still on top of him. I still didn't care that I was lying on him I'm tired and he's really comfortable.

'You kind of act like a cat Allie.' Benny said affectionately.

'Funny about that.' I mumbled to him.

He chuckled again and I drifted back off to sleep hoping that I would catch up on some more sleep so I have enough energy to go for a run later…if Benny lets me that is.

'Allie…'

'Allie wake up.'

I could hear someone talking softly trying to wake me up.

'Allie come on you need to get up otherwise you won't sleep tonight.'

'No…' I mumbled.

'Yes.' They said a bit louder.

I groaned and stretched out, I went to roll over but a pair of arms quickly grabbed my waist. I jumped a little and opened my eyes to see Benny looking at me with a slight worried expression. He let go of my waist and I sat up slipping off him and sitting against the couch on the floor. I rubbed my eyes and stretched again waking up a bit more. I heard Benny move to sit up and felt him slip down to sit next to me on the floor.

'You awake now?' I looked at him and nodded slightly.

I got up and walked into the kitchen looking for some things to make some lunch.

'Benny what can I make for lunch?' I asked as he walked in behind me.

'Umm I think Grandma left some spaghetti in the fridge.'

I walked over to the fridge, grabbed the spaghetti out and put the container in the microwave. Benny had placed two bowels and forks on the bench for us so I lent against the bench waiting for it to finish warming up. Benny moved so he was standing in front of me and went to place his hands on my waist but I quickly pushed them away as the microwave beeped. I pushed past him and got the spaghetti out and dished it up between us, I then sat down at the bench and started eating slowly. He sat down across from me and started eating as well.

'We still have to talk about what's going on Allie you can't keep avoiding it, it's going to happen wether you like it or not.

I looked up at him from eating.

'Yes it's going to happen but not right now Benny… I'm eating.'

He chuckled and did the same. We both sat in comfortable silence for a while after we had finished. I was debating if I should ask him if I can go for a run tonight, it was hard to tell if he was going to get angry, protective or possessive. He's moods were pretty unpredictable. I looked up at him shyly to see him mucking around on his phone.

'Um Benny.' I said quietly.

His head snapped up quickly to look at me.

'Could I ask you something…?' I asked quietly. 'Please.' I added on.

'Sure.' He said sitting up straight, he looked quiet interested in what I was going to ask him.

'Um I-I was wondering if I could…maybe…if you don't mind.'

'Just ask me Allie.' He said interested but quiet amused.

I wanted to just tell him that I was going for a run but he has been good so I don't want him to get angry.

'I was wondering if I could go for a run tonight…' I said also very quietly.

He just looked at me.

'No' He said firmly.

'Benny please? I really need to go for a run I've been in this house all day!'

'You've been sleeping all day.' He said plainly. 'And I've been inside all day as well.'

'That was your choice you could of gone out but no you had to be stubborn and not let us go anywhere.'

His eyes flashed black.

'Your not going Allie and that's final.' He said standing up and taking our bowels to the sink. He then walked out of the kitchen and stomped up the stairs.

Well that didn't go as planned.

I was about to get up when I heard the front door open and shut and Mrs. Weir's sent drifted through the house. She wondered into the kitchen and gave me a small smile when she saw me sitting at the bench.

'How are you Allie?'

'I'm fine, I feel better after getting a bit more sleep.'

I said quietly.

'Yes I saw you curled up on Benny earlier.'

I blushed and looked down at the bench.

'So what have you got planned for the rest of the day?' She asked me.

'Nothing. Benny won't let me do anything. I just asked him if I could go for a run tonight because I've been cooped up all day and he said no.'

She sighed and shook her head. 'That boy, he doesn't know anything. He should know were's don't like being cooped up inside especially were-cats. I'll go talk to him.'

I nodded with a big smile on my face. 'Thanks you Mrs. Weir and good luck.'

She gave me a smile then she walked upstairs to talk to Benny.

I walked into the lounge and sat down on the couch not really paying attention to the television but looking outside. I had zoned out because I didn't even hear Mrs. Weir come back down stairs.

'Allie.' She said standing in front of me.

I snapped out of it and looked at her hoping she had convinced Benny to let me go out tonight.

'Well I talked to him and he's changed his mind you guys are going to go to the forest tonight. Just be careful Allie there will be Alpha's around and maybe even other demon's, just stay close to Benny and listen to him ok?'

I nodded my head and jumped up and hugged her.

'Thank you so much!' I said to her. She chuckled and I let go of her running up the stairs and following Benny's scent to his room. I opened his door and saw him sitting at his desk on his computer. I quickly ran over to him and sat on his lap putting my arms around his neck.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you! I said to him really excited.

He chuckled and put his arms around my waist returning the hug.

'If I knew you where going to act like this I would of said yes straight away.' He said into my ear sending shivers through my body.

I got off him and stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and I sat down on his bed crossing my legs. I noticed he was doing face time with Ethan; he looked quiet awkward sitting there. I waved at him.

'Hi Ethan!' I said really happy.

'Hey Allie.' He said back.

Benny looked at Ethan and then back at me and scowled. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

'Benny, Ethan isn't even here don't worry and beside's I don't even like him. No offence Ethan.'

He held his hands up. 'None taken.'

Benny didn't look convinced.

'I'll be in my room sorting my stuff out if you need me.' I got up and walked over to him placing a quick peck on his cheek before walking swiftly out of the room and towards mine. As I shut the door I heard Ethan say 'See!' and I smiled to myself.

All of my things were now away and my room didn't look like a trash heap. Mrs. Weir had cooked us a nice dinner and now I was washing the dishes while Benny dried and put them away. It was nearly time to go and I was getting excited. I finished washing and ran upstairs to change. I slipped on my jean shorts and black crop top. I also grabbed another pair of shorts and same black crop top and shoved them in a bag along. I slipped on some cheap shoes and ran back downstairs. I placed my bag on the bench and sat on a spiny stool, spinning around waiting for Benny to tell me we could go.

'BENNY!' I yelled.

A moment later he casually walked in and I stopped spinning and stood up nearly falling over. Benny rushed forward and held me until I gained my balance back.

'Ok let's be careful next time yeah.' He said to me.

I smiled at him and grabbed my bag of the bench and faced him ready to go.

'Ok before we leave here are the rules.' I groaned and he looked at me sternly.

'First don't go to far away from me and if you here or see anyone you come straight back to me ok.'

I nodded and waited for him to continue.

'I serious about this Allie no running off or it won't happen again.'

'Fine.' I mumbled.

I followed him out the door. I started walking quickly down the street eager to get to the forest. Benny growled and I slowed down a bit walking next to him. We soon reached the forest and I walked ahead trying to find a good place to phase. We kept walking until we came to a beautiful clearing. I dropped by bag by a tree an walked to the middle stretching my arms out and spinning around.

'It's beautiful here Benny!' I said to him.

I stopped and watched him for a moment. He was listening to something. I heard a shuffling noise and I froze. I smelt the air. Someone else was here and they weren't alone. I took slow careful steps towards Benny and stood facing him to the side a bit so I could still see what was going on behind the trees. He stepped forward and placed a hand on my waist pulling me a little bit closer to him. I went along with it still trying to work out the scent that was nearby. We heard a crack and both of our heads snapped towards it and then I smelt it. Four different scents all were's.

'Benny…' I started softly. 'Their all were's.

His expression went hard and his eyes turned coal black not any other color visible in them.

'We need to get out of here.' He said lowly.

I nodded my head slowly. 'Yes but if we run their going to chase and trust me we wont outrun them from the same starting point.'

'I could use magic.'

'You can't it goes against all rules of fighting for a mate. If you even attempted to use it you would be giving me straight to them. Please don't.' I pleaded with him.

He nodded. I watched as all four of them emerged from the trees. I noticed that one was Jason a beta for the were prince. He would have been an alpha himself otherwise.

'Well what do we have here?' One of them said.

'Just the girl we've been after.'

'Thought you could get away from us huh?' The one I knew as Jason said.

'Well you haven't caught me have you? I said smugly.

'The prince want's you Allie and he's a royal. They get whatever the want.' He told me sternly.

'Well he can't have what isn't his.' I snarled at him.

He smirked at me. 'Every were knows you're his. Every one of them that has been chasing you has been trying to catch you for him. There's an award for anyone that brings you back. But me, I'm just doing my job.'

'I. Am. Not. His.' I growled at him.

I was starting to shake and I knew I would phase soon. I felt Benny place a hand on my shoulder and I immediately calmed down.

Jason growled at him. 'Take your hand off our princes mate.'

Benny growled back. 'She's my mate.'

Jason smiled evilly. 'Then why doesn't she smell like you? You definitely haven't marked her.'

'He's my actual mate. My soul mate. Sorry to disappoint but I found him if you like it or not.'

'It doesn't matter if he's your actual mate the prince want's you so he gets you. And well your not marked or mated with.'

I knew Benny was getting angry. I could feel him shake beside me. I felt his hand leave my shoulder and I turned to see him take a step back. His eyes were glowing black now and his facial features became more defined. Then black demonic wings pushed out from his shoulder blades ripping his shit and making shred to the ground. I stood there in awe. My eyes drifted to his body and up to his wings. I heard Jason and the other's growl which made my head snap back towards them.

'Demon.' Jason growled.

'And spell master.' I growled back. The three guys behind him disappeared and came back moments later in the forms of black panthers. They went to move forward but Jason stopped them.

'Wait. There outnumbered. Allie I'll give you a choice you can either come willing or we'll force you.'

Benny and I both growled at them. He stepped forward.

'Then try and stop me.'

I leapt forward phasing in mid air before colliding with Jason still in his human form. I jumped off him and growled real low. He stood up and phased into a massive tiger.

Good I have an advantage over him.

Speed and agility.

I knew Benny would be ok with using his demonic powers. He just couldn't do magic. I dodged Jason as he leat towards me I twisted around and jumped onto his back biting down on the back of his neck with my sharp teeth. He let out a deafening roar as I ripped it open a bit. I jumped off to see Benny throwing the other guys into the trees.

'_Benny let's go!' _I said to him telepathically.

I saw him nod and I took off running ahead of him. I could hear them all behind us. I heard a noise above me and looked up to see Benny flying above me, my bag in hand. As we neared the edge of the forest I sped up knowing that the spell Mrs. Weir had done would keep them out of Whitechapel. I could feel Jason right behind me so I jumped he just missed me as I landed outside the forest. I turned around to see him growling at the edge before turning and running back the same way.

I took off towards the house knowing Benny was still above me. Even though it was late I couldn't risk anyone seeing me. Benny reached the door just ahead of me and sung it open stepping inside I ran inside and stopped next to him while he closed the door. He walked into the lounge with me following.

I looked at his wings as they sat against his back. They were gorgeous. I snapped out of it when I noticed it wasn't just Mrs. Weir in the lounge but joining her on the couch was Ethan and Sarah. Benny let out a little warning growl and I stepped up next to him rubbing my head on his leg. I was to pissed off and annoyed to phase back so I would have to talk to them through my mind link.

'What on earth happened?' Mrs. Weir asked us?

'_Jason Happened.' _I told everyone.

'Who's Jason?' Ethan asked.

'_The were princes beta.'_

No one said anything for a minute.

'So he wanted you for the prince?'

'_Yeah and I told him that Benny's my mate and he wasn't to impressed about that…'_

'And then Allie phased and attacked Jason while I took care of the other three and now where back here.' Benny finished for me.

They all looked like they where thinking.

'Allie go phase back and then meet me in my room. We need to talk.'

Oh god…


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly walked up the stairs still in my snow leopard form, I heard Benny get up and I picked up my pace getting into my room and closing the door with my head. I phased back and pulled on my underwear and a pair of black tracksuit pants I then grabbed a blue singlet and through that on just before Benny came charging through the door. He pushed my back onto the bed and straddled me. Quickly connecting my lips with his. I tried pushing against his chest with my hands but he just grabbed them and pushed them down above my head holding them down with one of his hands while the other held him up. I gave in a slowly started to kiss him back, which was obviously he what he wanted because he pulled back about a minute later.

'Benny…' I started but he cut me off.

'I could have lost you tonight Allie.' He said sadly and caring. He let go of my wrists and cupped my face with his hand, rubbing his thumb over my cheek. I stayed silent looking into his eyes.

'I don't want to take that chance again.' I looked at him confused.

He lent down and started placing soft kisses down my neck. I moaned at the soft contact. He worked his way down into the crook of my neck before nipping it a little.

My eyes widened when I felt his fangs against my skin. I jumped and pushed him off me using all of my force. He landed on the ground at the end of my bed. I quickly stood up and ran to my door sliding out of it just before he got me. I ran down the stairs and into the lounge room.

'ALLIE!' I flinched as he yelled my name.

Mrs. Weir, Ethan and Sarah where all standing up facing me, I quickly jumped behind them as Benny appeared in the door way in his full demon form. He glared at Ethan and Sarah.

'Move.' He growled at them.

I growled low in my throat and Sarah hissed at him. Mrs. Weir stood in the middle of us all holding her hands up.

'What is going on?' She asked Benny and me.

'He tried to mark me!' I growled out.

She looked at Benny with a disappointed look on her face.

'Benny you agreed to wait.'

'I could of lost her tonight! And now I know the were prince is after her I am not taking chances. She's my mate and I am not losing her.' He sounded distressed.

Her face softened a bit from how distressed he sounded.

She looked back at me.

'No.'

'Allie you have to think how Benny feels as well.'

'How do you think I feel! I don't want to be his submissive!'

Ethan and Sarah's held a confused expression while Mrs. Weir looked at me knowingly.

'I was wondering how long it was going to take you to admit that.'

'What do you mean submissive?' Ethan asked.

'With were mates there is always a dominant and submissive. The submissive can't help but do anything their dominant tells them to do if they use a certain voice. A were dominant will treat there submissive as an equal to a certain degree and the dominant will always be concerned for the safety of his submissive and will be protective and possessive.'

I looked over to Benny.

'But demon dominants…' I trailed off and looked away from him.

'There what Allie?' Sarah asked gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head. I could feel tears building up in my eyes just thinking about it. Mrs. Weir continued for me.

'Demon dominants can be brutal. They don't really take much notice to the feelings and comfort of their submissive. They don't treat them as equals like the weres do. A were dominant will treasure there submissive, in a rare case a demon dominant may to some extent treat them right but it's rare.'

She paused and walked up to me.

'But Benny's different Allie, he's part human he won't treat you like that you have to understand that.'

I slightly nodded and let the tears fall. I sniffed and Benny was all of a sudden in front of me pulling me to his chest and wrapping his arms securely around me. I buried my head into his chest while I cried.

'Please stop crying Allie it hurts me to see you cry.' He said softly to me.

'See what I mean.' Said Mrs. Weir.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around Benny's waist and he held me tighter against him.

'I really do care about you Allie I would never hurt you. I'm not like full demons I can promise you that.'

'I'm scared.' I admitted.

'I know.' He replied.

He pulled away from me before placing a soft kiss to my forehead.

I turned to face Ethan and Sarah.

'I have never liked the idea of were mates. I don't like the dominant and submissive parts.'

They nodded. 'I don't blame you Allie I would hate to be in your situation.' Sarah said to me.

Benny growled. 'There's nothing you can say or do Benny, I've felt like this about it since I was little.'

He gave me a hard look and when I returned it he growled lower and went to walk towards me, but Mrs. Weir stepped in between us again.

'Ok this needs to stop.'

'Then let me get to her and all of this will stop.'

I growled at him and he looked taken aback.

'You really don't want this… do you?' He asked me carefully.

'No I don't. Have you seriously just noticed that!' I exclaimed.

He looked down a little bit sad. 'Are you rejecting me?' He asked me quietly.

'What?' I asked confused.

He looked up at me a bit.

'You didn't know you could do that?'

'No. I've never heard of it before.'

'How does it work?' I asked Mrs. Weir hopefully.

She frowned at me.

'Rejecting your mate is a big deal Allie. It's not something to take lightly. The dominant would be crushed, your would fully break him and he wouldn't see any point of living anymore.'

She paused letting me think about what she said. I looked over at Benny who was looking at me with sad eyes.

'To reject your mate you need to say a sentence in full confidence if it was you saying it to Benny it would be. I Allie Koti reject Benjamin Weir as my mate.'

Benny winced as the words came out of his grandmother's mouth.

I nodded and sat down in one of the arm chairs. I didn't expect it to be that simple.

'I guess now you know about it your going to reject me.' Benny said sadly to me.

'I…' I didn't know what to say. I honestly didn't know if I really wanted to reject him or not. Did I really not want him as my mate? It's not like I don't feel anything, I remember the feeling when I looked into his eyes the shock that went up my arm and through my body. I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for him because well he is my mate. I can't help but have those feelings. Did I really want to be his submissive though? He's really possessive and protective and he hasn't even marked me yet!

I looked up at Benny who looked sad and worried, I looked him in the eyes and saw tears getting ready to fall. Was it really this painful for him to think about me rejecting him? I don't think I could do it. He hasn't hurt me yet and he has had many chances to mark me but he has stopped every time because I tell him I'm not ready yet. I can't do that to him or to myself.

I go up and walked towards him. I stopped just in front of him and reached up brushing the tears away from his eyes with my thumb.

'I'm not going to reject you.' I said softly to him.

'Really?' He asked.

I nodded. 'Really.'

He stood there just looking at me before grabbing me around the waist and pulling me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he buried his face in mine.

'I'll try to control it, I promise. It's just so hard to think of you not being mine and other were's being able to claim you as there's.'

I didn't say anything. I really need to start thinking about how it's affecting him.

I pulled back a bit and he stood up properly. He reached up and cupped my cheek with his hand and lent in. I stretched up as our lips met. He pulled me closer as they moved in sync with each other. I heard some awkward shuffling and we both pulled back. He rested his forehead against mine and gently ran his thumb over my cheek.

'Your so beautiful Allie.' I blush at his comment and looked down.

He put his fingers under my chin and pushed it back up again, looking into my eyes.

'I love you.' He said softly.

I didn't know what to say.

'I-Benny I…' I stumbled to find words to say.

'It's ok. You don't have to say it. I just wanted you to know that though.

I nodded and smiled at him.

'Ok I think it's time for bed everyone.' Mrs. Weir announced.

'Yeah I think we should be going Ethan.' Sarah said.

'Bye guys.' I said giving them a little wave.

They gave me a smile before showing themselves out.

'Off to bed you two.' Mrs. Weir said to us.

I turned to her about to thank her when Benny picked me up into his arms and I squealed.

'Benny put me down!' I said laughing.

'Na I'm good. Night Grandma.'

She chuckled. 'Goodnight.'

Benny carried me up the stairs bridal style and kicked the door open with his foot before walking in and placing me on my bed. I couldn't be bothered changing so I just pulled the covers back and crawled under them curling up into a ball wit my head on my pillow. I felt the other side of the bed dip and two arms pull me into a naked chest.

'Benny get out.' I said but I couldn't help but curl into his side.

'Go to sleep Allie.' I growled lowly but didn't move. I just let sleep over take me with the relaxing feeling of Benny's fingers running through my hair.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up with my back to Benny's chest and his strong arms wrapped firmly and protectively around my waist. His face was tucked into my neck and I could feel his soft breathes against my skin. I gently placed my hands on his arms and tried to pull them off me without him waking up. As I pulled on them he tightened his grip and pulled me closer to him.

'Not ready to get up yet.' He mumbled into my neck.

'Yeah well I am. Let me go and you can go back to sleep.'

'No. You're not getting up until I do.' He replied.

'Do you really want to fight this early Benny?' I asked him while turning around to face him.

'Not really but your still not getting up.'

I huffed in annoyance.

'Why the hell not? I'm just going down stairs!' I said getting irritated now.

'Because someone might grab you.' He said calmly without opening his eyes.

'Are you serious? We're both in the same house Benny!' I almost shouted.

'Keep your voice down, I'm right here.'

Ok he was being way to calm about this.

'Just let me go!'

'No if you won't let me mark you then fine, I'm not letting you out of my sight.'

Ah so that's what's this is about. He's trying to get me to give in; well two can play this game.

I placed one hand against his chest and brought the other up to stroke his cheek. I watched him open his eyes a little to look at me.

'What are you doing?' He asked me amused.

'What I'm not allowed to touch my mate?' I asked him with a slight smile on my face.

'No you can…but a minute ago you were trying to get out of my arms.'

'I'm doing it your way. I'm not giving in but if this is what you want for now then fine.'

He opened his eyes fully and looked at me trying to see if I was lying or not, while he was starting to smile I continued to stroke his cheek and turned my attention to his lips. I lent forward and he met me half way returning my kiss. As soon as his hands loosened and moved to my hips I pulled away and jumped back. Unfortunately falling on the ground but I quickly jumped back up and ran out the door slamming it behind me. I giggled as I heard a loud growl coming from my room, which of course was from Benny. I heard a loud thump and I reached the bottom steps and I quickly skidded into the kitchen nearly running into Mrs Weir. She gave me a disapproving look.

'What did you do?'

'Not much other then tricking Benny into letting me go so I could get out of bed.' I said with a smile.

She groaned.

'Allie you need to meet Benny half way. He hasn't marked you yet and we both know very well that he could of by now. But you need to do some of the simple things he's requesting like now getting up until he does.'

'But he wants to be everywhere I am! Doesn't he know what personal space is! And beside's I don't want to do everything he say's and we both know that even if he did mark me I would still be like this but probably worse.' I said smiling, quiet proud of myself.

She looked at me sternly.

'And where all going to find out what that's like soon enough if you don't start cooperating with him.'

My smile faulted.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean that if you don't start cooperating with him then he will go ahead and mark you and no one, not even I will be able to stop him.'

I looked at her face for any sign that she was just trying to scare me. She wasn't. She was dead serious and it actually scared me.

I didn't say anything to her I just turned around and ran back upstairs barging into my room. Benny was in his demon form facing the wall with his hands in fist's resting against it; he was trying to calm his breathing down. I realise now that he is actually trying to stop himself from just marking me and I'm really not doing anything to help that matter. Not one bit at all.

I took careful steps towards him. He turned his head slightly to look at me but then looked at the wall again.

'What are you doing here? Have you come back to trick me so you can get the hell out of here.'

I instantly felt bad. He sounded hurt and betrayed and well I guess he was, he didn't deserve what I did before.

I took and other couple of steps but stoped and back up a few when he growled.

I looked at the ground.

'I'm sorry Benny I didn't realise how much this hurts you and how much trouble you have controlling your demon just because I asked you to. I'm sorry and I'm willing to meet you half way with all of this.'

I look up and watched as his breathing returned to normal and he stood up properly to face me.

'Are you being serious or is this another trick?'

'No I'm being serious this time I promise.'

I didn't move as he walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my back pulling me into his chest.

'I'm just scared of losing you Allie.' He whispered into my ears.

'I know and I understand but I just like to have personal space, I'm my own person and I don't need protecting all the time Benny. I'm not incapable of protecting myself.'

'I know that, it's just more of the fact of you going out by yourself unmarked there is still a chance of you getting marked by another and I will not let that happen. I know I seem to be repeating myself but you need to understand that.'

I nodded and lent my head against his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. He pulled me closer and I relaxed against him.

It was just after lunch, Mrs weir and I had convinced Benny into letting Ethan, Sarah, Erica and Rory come over for a while seeming he didn't want us leaving the house. As soon as they got here Mrs Weir left to go down the street leaving us in the house alone.

I was curled up against Benny's side on the love seat. He has his arm around my shoulder and mine where wrapped around his waist with my head resting against his chest. I was watching and listening to the group of friend's talk and catch up with each other.

'So when are you coming back to school Benny?' Ethan asked him.

I had actually forgot all about school.

'I can't go back until Allie is at least marked.' He replied.

'What if I go to school too?' I asked Benny carefully.

'Definitely not.'

'But what if I'm in all of the same classes as you? It actually would be good to go back to school; I haven't been in a while. And we can go straight there and come home straight after it's finished.' I said hopefully.

He didn't say anything but you could tell he was thinking about it and everyone else in the room stayed quiet.

'And I will be with you all the time. I promise I won't leave you or play any tricks.' I added.

'I don't know Allie…' he said slowly.

'If I don't' keep that promise you can…' I paused wondering if I really wanted to say this knowing what I'm like.

'…You can mark me.'

He just looked at me and I think Sarah may have gasped at my words. I know it's a risk but I'll be getting out of the house, I knew after what happened I won't be allowed to go for a run so this would have to do.

He didn't take his eyes off mine as he spoke.

'Did everyone hear that?' He asked them.

I heard a collection of yes'.

Benny lent his forehead against mine. 'I'm keeping you to that sweetheart so I would be careful if I was you.' He said quietly.

I swallowed nervously knowing that I would have to be very careful and think before I acted.

'I know.' I whispered.

He placed a quick kiss on my lips before pulling away. I moved so my legs where over his lap and cuddled into him more as I felt his arms wrap tighter around me.

I heard him reply to his friends.

'Well I guess where all going back to school tomorrow.'


	7. Chapter 7

We walked into the school Benny holding my hand tightly; so far I've had a few guys look at me, all from the football team. Benny is not happy. I've had to try and calm him down and we haven't even been here five minutes yet! I continued to stick close to him as we made out way to the office ignoring the comments that where flying my way.

'It's ok Benny they're not going to get me.' I whispered as we got to the office, knowing that he could hear me.

Benny squeezed my hand and reluctantly let go of it as I walked up to the desk.

'Hi I'm Allie Koti, I'm starting here today.' I told the lady.

'Right, well here's your schedule. You seem to have every class with Mr Weir here, except for one.'

I quickly glanced behind me to see Benny's reaction. He did not look impressed.

'Why is it?' I asked here quickly.

'Well Mr Weir's grandmother rang up insisting that we put you in P.E.'

I smiled massively. I love P.E.

'Ok well thank you.'

'No problem, have a good day.'

I smiled at her once more before walking out of the office and Benny pulled me to the side.

'What was that?' he asked.

'What was what?' I replied acting dumb.

'You didn't even try to get her to change out of P.E.'

'I know.' I said simply.

'You said if I let you come to school then we would have all the same subjects.' He reminded me getting a bit angry now.

'I know Benny, but your grandma did this! And I really love P.E.' I said with a smile.

He looked at me for a moment.

'Please Benny? It's just one subject and I love P.E so much! It means I can run around, it may not be as my snow leopard but it's still good!' I said trying to convince him.

He sighed.

'I really don't know Allie.'

I moved a bit closer to him and place my arms around his neck; his went immediately to my waist. I then lent up and placed my lips against his in a soft kiss. Once I pulled back I looked into his eyes.

'Please Benny?'

'Fine.' He said giving in.

I squealed a little and attacked him in a hug. He buried his face into my neck and breath din my scent. I let him hold me for a moment before pulling back.

'We need to go to my locker.' I told him.

He smiled at me and took my hand.

'It's right next to mine.'

'Of course it is.' I chuckled.

He led me over to our lockers and I put my code in, which I had already memorized. I then put my bag and books in it and pulled out my stuff for my first subject, which is English.

'I hate English and maths…and well all subjects.' Benny groaned as he took my hand leading to the classroom.'

'I like English.' I told him.

'What subjects don't you like?' He asked me.

'Maths.' I said simply as I sat down beside him.

'That doesn't count, everyone hates that.'

I laughed but stopped as the teacher walked into the room.

'Right so class first of all we have a new student, Allie Koti.' He paused as everyone turned to look at me, some of the guys giving me longing stares and some smirking. I heard Benny growl underneath his breath and I quickly squeezed his knee.

'Right so welcome Allie, now class today we are going to…'

The rest of the class went by easily, and so did the next few. We are now sitting in the cafeteria with Ethan, Sarah, Rory and Erica.

'So how has your classes been going so far?' Sarah asked me.

'Great. I've been picking everything up pretty quickly and I have double P.E next which I'm super happy about.' I said with a smile.

'I'm still not happy about you being away from me for two hours.' Benny grumbled.

I took his hand in mine and laced our fingers together and placed them on his knee.

'It will be fine don't worry Benny. As soon as it's over I'll meet you at our lockers.'

I felt his grip on my hand tighten as the football team walked in and sat down with the cheerleaders. Most of them have been yelling comments at me in the halls and passing notes in class, which I screwed up immediately but Benny was not impressed.

After lunch I walked with Benny to his locker while he grabbed his stuff and then he walked me over to the gym. I turned to face him and reached up and pecked him on the lips, as I went to pull away he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a deeper kiss.

Once he pulled back he pecked my forehead.

'Have fun Allie.' He said before walking away.

I smiled to myself before walking into the gym. I immediately noticed that the whole cheerleading team was here, about half of the football team and a few other random students. I walked over to the stands and sat down a little bit away from everyone, the last thing I wanted right now was the smell of one of the football guys on me.

'Ok, class today where going to start outside and run a couple of laps of the oval after you finish I'll tell you what to do next.'

I was glade I wore shorts and runners to school today, other wise it would have been very uncomfortable to do this.

When we got to the oval we all started running together. Slowly a few people started to drift back, even most of the cheerleaders. I was running just ahead of the footballers, there was no way the could keep up with me if I ran properly but of course I couldn't do that otherwise I'd be giving myself away.

We finished our two laps and met the teacher at the side of the oval; she walked over to me as the others went to get a drink.

'That was really impressive Miss Koti, You kept ahead of everyone the whole two laps.'

'Thank you.' I told her.

'Now usually during P.E everyone has a sport that they do, the footballers and cheerleaders go off and the other's have their sports they do. So where are you going to do?'

'She's going to come with me and join my squad.' A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see a lady looking at me closely. I didn't say anything.

'I'm Coach River, I coach the cheerleaders, I want you on my squad, you have amazing stamina and look healthy. What do you say?'

I thought about it for a moment, Benny would probably be a bit mad at me…

'I'll do it.' I said smiling at her.

I was going to regret this…

'Brilliant! Come with me and we can start practise, I'm teaching them a new routine so you don't have to worry about not being up with the other girls. After practise I want you to come by my office and I'll give you your uniform which I expect to see you in everyday.'

'Of course coach.' I said, following her over to where the other girls where stretching.

After gym (which is now cheerleading practise), I followed Coach River to her office. She went to plastic tub and pulled off the lid, she spent a couple of minutes looking through it before pulling out a purple and black uniform still in the plastic. She walked over to me and placed it in my hands.

'This should be the right size; I expect to see you in it tomorrow.'

'Yes Coach.' I said.

I walked out of her office and down the halls to my locker, ignoring all the stares I was getting. I saw Benny leaning against his locker bag with his bag at his feet; I looked at his face and saw a hard expression across it. I walked a bit faster until I got to him and put in my combination before pulling the door open.

'What happened to coming straight here Allie?'

'I had to go to Coach River's office.' I told him quietly.

'Why?' He asked me.

'I had to collect my uniform.' I said as I grabbed my bag, putting said uniform in it before zipping it up and swinging it onto my shoulder. I closed my locker and turned to face Benny.'

'Uniform for what?' He asked curiously.

'Um for the cheerleading squad.'

'What?!'

'Coach River approached me and pretty much demanded that I was put onto her squad. I honestly wanted to join thought. Please don't get angry with me Benny.' I pleaded with him.

'How can I not be angry when my mate is going to be cheering for those pig headed football players.'

I sighed. 'Not just that Benny, but we actually compete in competition's.'

'You know you have given me two good reason's to mark you today.'

'But you haven't though.' I said kind of scared all of a sudden.

'What's in it for me?' He said.

'What?' I asked confused.

'If I'm going to let you do this without me marking you, what's in it for me?'

I looked at him for a moment before grabbing his hand and started walking towards the doors. He quickly picked up his bag before stumbling to catch up.

'How about I don't complain anymore when you 'appear' in my bed?' I asked him.

'Ok but also you can't complain when I want to hold you at any given time.'

I thought about it for a moment trying to decide if I wanted to fight against this, but then remembered the circumstances. I gave in.

'Fine.' I agreed.

He seemed happy with my answer a slung his arm around my waist and kissed my head as we walked out of the school and started walking home.

As we walked down the path I kept getting an uneasy feeling. I looked around at my surrounding's but couldn't see anything unusual. I looked up at Benny he too was looking around obviously having the same feeling.

'Benny.' I said quietly still glancing around.

'I know.' He replied just as quietly.

I jumped a little as I heard the screeching of tyres and Mrs weir appeared beside us in her car. She wound the window down.

'Get in!' She said quickly.

Benny through the back door open and pushed me inside before climbing in after me, he shut the door and Mrs weir took off in the direction of the house.

'What's going on?'

'The were prince is here.' She said.

I froze.

'H-he can't get to the house though, he can't leave the woods right?' I asked her.

'At the moment he can't no but if I'm not mistaken there seems to be another earth priestess around, no doubt nearly with the prince.'

'Oh god, oh god, oh god this is not good.' I said under my breath, panicking.

Benny pulled me to his side trying to calm be down by rubbing my shoulder.

'What are we going to do grandma?'

'Well I sent a message to Sarah, Ethan, Rory and Erica so they should be at the house by now. With your help we will put up some strong enforcements, so hopefully with my powers and your's they won't get through but we are going to need a back up plan.'

Mrs Weir pulled into the driveway and I bolted out of the car, running straight into the house to see the guys and girls pacing the living room. I nodded to them before running upstairs and into my room; I walked over to the window and placed my hands against the windowsill looking out to the woods.

I felt Benny come up behind me and wrap his arms around my waist; he placed his face in the crook of my neck and started kissing the area where my mark would sit. I froze up a little but was too preoccupied with the other thought running through my head to care as much as I usually would. I felt him move my hair over to my other shoulder as he continued to kiss down my neck. I could feel my were side coming out, I've kept it down for so long but I was having trouble now, I knew both Benny and me are in danger right now and I was down right worried. Everything inside of me was telling me to just relax into Benny, let him take care of me. My mate. I moaned a little when he sucked on my mark spot and I felt him smile a little against me neck. My mind was racing. What if the were prince got past everything and got me, what if he marked me. No I didn't want that! I'm Benny's mate. Benny is my soul mate. I felt Benny nip at my neck before he pulled away. I turned my head a little bit to look into his eyes, they were fully black and his beautiful black wings where sitting proudly behind his shoulders. I sighed before turning back to look out of the window. I felt his arms tighten around my waist and I relaxed back into him, needing his comfort right now. He lent his head forward and I cold feel his breath on my ear.

'Let me mark you Allie. Then all of this will be over, the prince won't have any reason to be here and you will be mine just like you should be.'

I didn't reply but continued looking out the window. I knew he was right if I just let him mark me now all of this would be over, but I didn't want these circumstances to be the reason for it. I felt his lips against my neck again, his fangs grazing against my skin every now and again. I turned around in his arms and placed my arms around his neck. He pulled me back from the window and backed me gently against the wall.

'I don't want it to be under these circumstances.' I told him.

'Allie where going to be outnumbered this is the only thing stopping you from being taken away from me.'

'I know.' I whispered. 'But I want to try and get through this.'

His wings wrapped around us as his lips met mine in a passionate kiss. Our lips moved against each other's desperately, I poured all of my unlocked emotions into it and I knew he knew that this sudden news had nearly made me except the fact that he was my mate.

He pulled back first resting his forehead against mine as I tried to calm my breathing. A knock on my door made us break apart.

'Come in.' I said.

Mrs Weir appeared in my doorway.

'You two need to come downstairs.'

We both nodded and followed her, Benny still in his demon form. As we got near the lounge I smelt a different scent. I growled as I caught sight of the were standing before us. He raised his hands to show he was no threat but I was still weary of him.

'What do you want?' I growled at him.

'Prince Zavier has requested that you go to him so no one has to get hurt.'

I glared at him. 'That's not going to happen. I have found my soul mate, your prince is not my mate.'

He is your prince as well and he already knows you have found your soul mate, but he is the prince and he gets what he wants. You're not marked so you don't belong to anyone.'

'Tell your prince that I'm not his.'

'As you wish. He knew this would happen so he has also requested that you all come to the clearing in the woods, there will be no unfair fighting where you are outnumbered. The prince always keeps his word. But if you don't come within half an hour we will attack and the prince will take what's his.'

I nodded. 'As you wish.'

He turned around and walked out the front door. Mrs Weir closed and locked it before walking back into the lounge.

Benny pulled me hard against his chest and wrapped his arms around me waist, I placed my hands, and lent back against him. Mrs Weir smiled at the two of us.

'When are we going to leave?' She asked us.

'Soon I guess. The sooner we get this over with the better.'

She nodded and I felt Benny stiffen a little.

I ignored it for now and turned to look at the others.

'Are you guys ready' I asked them.

They all nodded.

I unwrapped Benny's arms from around my waist and quickly darted upstairs. I quickly changed into some shorts not bothering with shoes. I then grabbed another pair of short's, black crop top and a piece of rope before folding and tying them to my ankle, I then jogged back downstairs.

Benny threaded his fingers through mine and led us out of the house. Mrs Weir walked next to me while Ethan walked next to Benny, Sarah, Erica and Rory walked behind us.

As we got closer to the clearing Benny's grip on my hand tightened and I could here voices from the other side of the trees.

Benny led us through the bushes and into the clearing. We all stood in a line with me slightly behind Benny but so I could still clearly see what was going on. The were prince stood at the front and I saw Jason standing to his right behind him. I looked over the amount of were's he had with him. We are definitely out numbered.

I watched carefully as the prince stepped forward.

'I don't want to fight.' He said holding his hands up.

'Then leave us alone.' I growled back at him.

'You know I can't do that until I leave with what's mine.'

'I am not yours! How many times do I have to say that? I have a mate, he's my soul mate.' I replied irritated.

'You are not marked yet, so soul mate or not I can still rightfully take you as mine.' He said calmly.

'I am not an object!' I growled louder.

'No but you are a submissive.'

I growled at him again but backed off when I felt Benny's hand rest on my back.

'Now would the rest of you hand over what is mine.'

Benny hissed and growled lowly in his chest.

'She is mine.' Benny hissed at him.

'You are not even a were you're a half demon. I am the were prince and a were like Allie belongs with me. Snow leopard's belong with royals.'

'You only want me because I'm different. Because I'm the only snow leopard that has been around for century's, Benny want's me because I'm his mate not because of what I look like.' I growled at him trying not to phase.

'I can see you are not going to hand her over so I guess we shall have to fight. You have six people therefore I shall choose five to fight with me, the others will not under and circumstances join in even if I'm hurt. That's an order.' He said the last part to the others behind him.

'What about me? I can fight too.' I said.

'This fight is over you. You are not to join in.' He said with authority.

I glared at him but silently agreed.

I looked turned to Benny.

'Good luck Benny, remember I'm yours and I always will be.' I whispered to him before placing a soft kiss to his lips.

I moved away to stand at the edge of the clearing ad watched as the prince, Jason and five others phased. I wasn't surprised to see the others phase into jaguars, but I was surprised when I saw the prince phase into a white tiger. I hadn't seen another were that could shift into some kind of white big cat. I didn't notice what I was doing until I was stood in front of him.

'Allie what are you doing?' Benny asked worry and fear laced through his voice.

I reached out and placed my hand on the prince's head moving it over his ears before dropping my hand back to my side.

'I've never seen another were who could shift into a big cat that's white.' I whispered. But I knew everyone in the clearing could here it.

'_See we belong together Allie, you and me are alike.' _Prince Zavier spoke into my mind. I had a feeling that he also made his voice go to everyone else's as well.

I stood there looking at him. He was right we are the same. I did belong with him in some aspects. But Benny is my mate; I was just so shocked that he was a white tiger.

'I know.' I said quietly.

I heard Benny take a quick breath and I knew that the prince did voice his thoughts into everyone's mind.

I turned to look at Benny who had a mixed expression on his face. He looked angry but also upset. I turned away from him, which I heard a whimper escape from his mouth as I looked back at Prince Zavier.

'Allie please… please don't do this.'

I winced as I heard the sadness in Benny's voice.

'_This is up to you Allie.' _

I shook my head and looked at him.

'I'm not yours.' I told him.

I walked away from him; I locked eyes with Benny before walking over to the edge of the clearing. When I turned around prince Zavier had already lunged at Benny. The rest of his pack followed him jumping in to fight the others. The first ones I noticed was Sarah and Erica wresting with the two of the jaguars, they were good. Mrs Weir was fighting Jason with her magic while Ethan had a sword for his protection. My eyes darted to Benny and the prince. Benny was fighting him using his demon abilities but the prince was just as fast and agile as him, even as a tiger.

I watched for what gelt like ages as they fought with each other neither side's getting anywhere.

I cried out in horror as Prince Zavier landed a bit to Benny's leg and tossed him to the ground. I couldn't move as the prince made his way to me, it was obvious what he was going to do and I knew even if I phased I couldn't get away from him. He neared me and I back up into a tree. He phased back into his human form and I adverted my eyes away from his body. I looked over to see Benny lying on the ground unable to get up; his leg was nearly ripped off. I looked back at the prince as he stalked towards me; I shook in fear knowing what was about to happen.

'Please don't do this.' I said frightfully as he cupped my cheek in his hand.

'Your mine.' He said looking into my eyes.

He moved his gaze to my neck and I started to struggle, he gripped my waist tightly with one arm and moved my hair aside with the other. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Erica and Sarah take down the two jaguar's they where fighting. They looked at me and ran. Just before the prince lent down the two girls shoved him to the side hard. He phased and started fighting them; they moved him skilfully away from me. I looked back at Benny to find him not there. Confused I looked around trying to spot him. Mrs Weir was still fighting Jason and Ethan had just plunged his sword through the last jaguar's chest.

Suddenly I was pushed back against a tree again. I look up to see Benny holding me in place. I looked over his face from his brown hair, to his fully black eyes, to his fangs, which were sticking right out.

'Benny…' I said kind of scared of what he was going to do.

Like the prince he held my waist so I couldn't move and moved my hair away from my neck. He then held my head in his hand tilting it to the side. I whimpered knowing what was about to happen and I knew this time I couldn't stop it. I looked up at him through blurry eyes.

'I'm not losing you Allie. Your mine.' He growled.

He then moved his head to my neck; he gently kissed my mark spot before placing his fangs against my skin. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I whimpered again. I started to struggle against him not wanting this to happen. He tightened his hold on me and pushed his fangs into my neck fast. I screamed out in pain. I had no idea it was going to hurt this much. He held his fangs in my skin for a moment before pulling them out and placing a soft kiss against the mark he just made. His mark.

I whimpered again before falling into his chest feeling drained all of a sudden. I heard movement and Benny growled really loudly. I jumped a bit and he pulled me close to his chest before placing an arm under my knees and picking me up bridal style.

'Stay away.' He growled.

I looked to see the prince who was standing there in shock.

'She's mine.' Benny growled at him.

The prince nodded and without saying anything turned around and left. I had at least expected him to say something but he didn't he just walked away with his head down. Defeated.

I watched with sleepy eyes as Mrs Weir and the others started walking towards us but stopped when Benny growled again.

'I think it's best if we stay away from them for now.' Mrs Weir said.

I snuggled against Benny, placing my head on his shoulder, having no strength to do anything else. He lent down and placed a soft his to my forehead.

'Sleep beautiful your safe now.'

I nodded slightly before giving into my tiredness.

I could feel Benny's eyes still on me and heard Benny speak mainly to himself, his voice full of affection.

'All mine.'


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in my bed alone. I sat up and looked around, Benny wasn't in here. I stood up and walked over to my mirror that was hanging on the wall; I stood in front of it and looked at my reflection. I pulled my hair around to my left shoulder and look at Benny's mark that was sitting proudly on my lower neck. I reached up and placed my fingertips over the mark, I winced as pain shot through my neck. Usually I would heal fast but this, this would take a while. I pulled my hand away and looked at the rest of my body to see I was still in what I was wearing yesterday, all down to the clothes tied around my ankle.

I growled loudly in frustration. I'm beyond pissed! I can't believe he marked me; he could of fought with the prince and won but no. I can't believe him! There is no way I'm going to talk to him until he apologises, even then I still probably won't.

I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, I was not ready to face Benny and I'm not ready for this.

I made a quick dash to the window, unlocking it and pulling it open. I climbed up onto the windowsill and looked down, it was a fair way down but I could make it.

I heard my door open and I looked behind me to see Benny standing there shocked.

'Allie what are you doing?' He asked carefully.

I growled at him in warning before jumping out the window phasing in mid air and landing on four paws before taking off across the lawn and into the woods. I ran fast, I got to the clearing and I ran faster, straight through it and to the other side running straight through the bushes. I wouldn't dare look back to see if Benny's following me because I know he would be. I saw a good tree to climb up ahead and I sped up and jumped digging my claws into the trunk. I climbed as high as I could before lying down on a sturdy branch.

Everything that happened yesterday was running through my mind, from getting my cheerleading uniform right up to getting marked by Benny. I growled again thinking about the mark on my neck. I let out a whimper before laying my head on my paws; I still can't believe he did that.

My head shot up as a massive growl rang through the woods. He's angry. Crap.

I got up and started jumping from branch to branch trying to get as far away as possible from him. I stopped suddenly as I heard a twig snap from down on the ground, I crouched down on the branch and pricked my ears up listening for another sound. Suddenly Sarah appeared on the branch in front of me and I nearly fell off the branch in fright. I regained my balance and turned my attention to her.

'_What are you doing here Sarah?' _I asked her telepathically.

'You know why Allie. Come on Benny is beside himself and well he's beyond pissed off.' She said sounding a bit stressed.

'_No. I know where you're going with this and the answer is no. I am not going back. I know Benny is pissed but so am I and I'm hurt Sarah! How do you think I felt when I woke up this morning and worked out what had happened?!'_ I said to her.

'Allie I understand, trust me I do but if you don't come back you going to make it harder for yourself. We can't help you anymore so you need to think about what you're doing. Just come back.' She pleaded.

'_No Sarah! I refuse to go back to him! Not after what he did. He can get stuffed for all I care. I'll go back when I'm ready.' _I said stubbornly.

I jumped off the branch landing safely on the ground before taking off in a sprint. I knew she wouldn't follow me but I wasn't so sure about Benny. He would follow my scent. I ran around the corner and froze digging my claws into the ground to stop myself from sliding. I flattened my ears against my head and let out a low growl.

Benny was standing in front of me in full demon form and he was not happy. His eyes where glowing black and his face showed full anger. I backed up slightly still growling at him.

He let out a loud echoing growl and I crouched to the ground ears still flat against my head.

'Allie phase back now!' He growled at me.

'_Not going to happen Benny.' _ I growled back at him.

'Don't make me do it myself.' He warned me.

'_Why can't you just leave me alone?! Don't you think you've done enough?' _I yelled at him.

Pain went through my body and I let out an ear splitting growl. The growl turned to a scream as I felt my bones popping and phasing back into human ones. I lay on the ground panting, my back facing Benny. That was the most painful phase I've ever gone through, including the first time I ever phased.

'You shouldn't have fought it Allie.' Benny told me a little bit of pain in his voice.

I couldn't reply, I still had pain rippling through my muscles and I was still trying to catch my breath.

I heard Benny take a step.

'Don't come near me.' I said weakly.

I heard him sigh. 'Get dressed Allie; I'll go behind a tree.'

I listened to his footsteps; once he was far enough away I sat up wincing as everything in my body protested with the movement. I untied my clothes from my ankle, standing up carefully before pulling my underwear and shorts on. I then slowly put my bra and crop top on.

'I'm decent.' I said quietly knowing that he could hear me.

I listened as he walked out from where he was hiding. I kept my back to him with my head down. I felt him behind me, I tried to take a step forward when an arm wrapped around my waist pulling me back against his chest holding me in place.

I used all of my energy and strength to try and get out of his hold.

'Benny let me go!' I screamed.

He just chuckled and wrapped his other arm around me bringing me closer to him.

'That's not going to happen Allie and you know it.' He said quietly into my ear.

I whimpered and slumped against him letting him support all of my weight.

'Please.' I said weakly.

He sighed and spun me around puling me back into his chest. I placed my palms against his chest, pushing weakly against it while my head fell to his shoulder. He just held me tighter.

'Stop Allie, your just making yourself tired.'

He placed his head in the crook of my neck ignoring my weak protests. His lips went to my mark and placed a kiss on it. I whimpered again and shied away from him.

He growled in warning.

'Allie stop this just except it.'

'You've got to be kidding! I can't accept this I'm beyond pissed off at you!' I told him weakly.

I had hardly any energy from fighting the phase.

'I had to do it; I wasn't going to let that arse or any other dickhead have a chance at getting you! I was over fighting for what's mine! So I ended it.'

I growled softly and looked up at him.

'Well you must be ecstatic! You got what you want, you marked me but by doing that, you've pushed me away. I may be yours in some sense but to me I will never be yours. You've lost all the respect I had for you.'

I pulled myself free from him and phased running back towards the house. I sped up as I knew Benny wouldn't be far behind. Sarah must have heard me coming because she opened the front door; I sped inside giving her a quick nod before running up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door with my head and phased, I pulled on my underwear and got out a pair of blue jeans and a black singlet. I pulled them on and walked back downstairs to see Mrs Weir, Sarah, Ethan, Erica and Rory sitting on the coaches. They watched me carefully as I sat down on the loveseat.

'Where's Benny?' Ethan asked me.

'More importantly what happened?' Mrs Weir asked me.

'Well Sarah found me and tried to get me to come back but that didn't work…'

'Obviously.' Erica replied.

I glared at her.

'Then I ran into Benny… he made me phase and it was the most painful thing I've ever gone through. Then we kind of fought and I got out of his grip and well here I am. Oh and I also told him that I had lost all respect I had for him.'

They all just sat there not saying anything. Mrs Weir looked a bit disappointed but I'm not sure if it was towards Benny or me. I'm guessing probably me…

'Ok I want to know who you guys think is in the wrong.' I stated.

They shifted uncomfortably.

'Come on just tell me.'

'Well I think you are, Benny protected you and did what he had to keep you as his.' Rory replied.

'I'm with Rory as well on this; you should hear how worried he was before he marked you Allie. He wasn't going to let the prince get you, you're his and he made sure of that.'

I just nodded at Ethan's words even though I was annoyed at what he had said.

'I'm not taking sides. I think you're both in the wrong but at the same time I think what Benny did was right, what if he didn't mark you? You could have been the prince's mate right now.'

No one said anything for a bit, they just let me think about what Erica had said. She was right though, if Benny hadn't marked me there was a chance that the prince could have got me but then again his side was losing. But the rest of his guards would have stepped in.

'I'm with Erica with this. But I also know how you feel about it so I think that he should be a bit nicer with you but then again… I don't know.' Sarah said.

I heard the door slam and Benny walked into the lounge in his human form but still shirtless. I sighed and pulled my legs up and wrapping my arms around them before resting my chin on my knees. He walked over and sat down beside me wrapping an arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. I folded my legs to the side.

'Benny…' I protested.

'Do you have to argue about everything?!' He yelled at me.

I flinched away from him, which seemed to anger him even more. He got up suddenly and stood in front of me.

'Everything I do you seem to object to! Can't you just go along with one thing? Please I'm trying here but you don't seem to want to try!'

I stood up standing right in front of him.

'What you want me to go along with you marking me without my consent! Benny I didn't want any of this but I stayed because I actually do feel something and I wanted to make this work but you just went ahead and marked me. I feel like I don't have any control of what happens in my life at the moment!' I yelled back at him.

'I was trying to help you! If I didn't mark you, you would have ended up as the prince's mark and you and I both know that would have ended up crap for both of us!'

'You know what Benny? I don't care anymore, you win ok I'll go along with all of this. I won't complain and object to anything. I'll be your perfect little fucking submissive. I just hope you bloody happy with that.'

I sighed and walked straight past him up to my room and collapsed on my bed and well cried.


	9. Chapter 9

I was still sitting on my bed, I had stopped crying a couple of hours ago but I wasn't game enough to move out of my room. I know that sounds a bit weird for me but I look at it more as protection. Benny has been slamming doors and causing a ruckus the last two hours and the house has only just gone silent. I'm actually worried about what would happen next. I was so tired but I'm not to sure I want to be unconscious right now, I'm pretty sure that could be dangerous. I quietly opened my bedroom door and looked around; I couldn't see anyone so I slowly walked out of the room and down the stairs. I walked into the lounge to see Mrs Weir calmly sitting on the couch watching the television. I sat down in the love seat which I seem to have adopted as my own and looked at her.

'Benny is in his room.' She told me without looking away from the show she was watching.

I just nodded and looked out of the window; it had just started to get dark outside.

'You should go talk to him.' She said to me.

'I don't really think that's a good idea, he's pretty mad at me.' I replied quietly.

'That is true but if you don't it will get harder. Go talk to him now.' She ordered me.

I sighed and stood up walking out of the room and dragging myself up the stairs. I walked along the hall and stopped outside Benny's door. I knocked lightly.

'It's open.' He replied.

I opened the slowly and stepped into the room looking at the ground, I closed the door behind me and stood there not wanting to anger him by getting to close or something.

'Come here.'

I looked up, he was standing by his window, and his voice was surprisingly calm. I slowly walked over and stood beside him and rested my hands on the windowsill looking out at the garden.

We both stood there in silence, neither of us wanting to start this conversation that we knew had to happen, neither of us wanting to admit that we were wrong.

'I'm sorry.' I admitted to him.

He looked at me but didn't say anything.

'I know what you did was to protect me and I thank you for that but I just can't get my head around what has actually happened.'

'I know Allie.'

'I just can't accept the fact that you did the one thing I never wanted to happen, the one thing I have been against my whole life.'

'I'm not going to say sorry if that's what you're looking for.' He said shortly.

'I know you won't and I'm not expecting you too.' I said to him with an attitude.

He growled at me and I looked at my hands.

'Again with the attitude, why can't you just have some respect?' He asked me.

'Respect? Benny are you kidding me right now?!' I said raising my voice.

He walked towards me backing me up against the wall. He placed one hand on my waist and the other cupped my cheek. He moved my head to the side and placed his lips near my ear.

'Listen carefully Allie because I'm only going to say this once.' He whispered harshly into my ear.

I started trembling and whimpered in response.

'I'm sick of all this fighting that where doing. It's ridiculous and it just feels like where repeating ourselves. Just accept the fact that I've marked you and try to move on. We could actually be happy but your stopping that by over thinking something that is completely stupid.' He said firmly.

I was angry. I can't believe he thinks my fear of being marked and controlled is stupid!

I pushed him off me and glared at him.

'You think it's stupid that I'm scared of being controlled Benny? Do you know what I was told over and over while I was growing up? I got told that I was different, that I was special because I was a snow leopard. I was going to be a 'prize' for every dominant to fight for. That I wasn't going to have a choice on who I ended up with, that I already belonged to the prince and I didn't get any say in what so ever. I got scared of every dominant; I wanted to find my actual mate, my soul mate. And I did Benny, I found you but I had imagined this fantasy world inside of my head where you treated me as an equal and we got along. I've been terrified of dominants my whole life Benny. All I want is for you to love me and treat me as your equal, I understand that's hard for you because of the demon in you but I'm willing to try to stop disagreeing to everything if your willing to try and stop being so dominant. I know I said before that I give up and I'll be the perfect submissive for you but I can't.'

Once I started telling him everything I couldn't stop it just kept flowing out of my mouth and to be honest I feel better knowing that he knows all of that now.

'I think I'd go crazy if you became the 'perfect' submissive Allie. I like you exactly how you are and I will try to control it I promise.'

I walked back to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders bringing me closer to him.

I sighed and relaxed in his arms, I'm actually really tired, from everything that's happened I think I'm just emotionally drained.

Benny pulled back and dragged me over to the bed to lie down I did the same snuggling next to him. I felt him place a kiss to my head.

'Where going back to school tomorrow.' He whispered.

I smiled against his chest and he chuckled.

'Rest sweetheart.'

I stood facing my mirror while I pulled my long blonde hair up into a high ponytail leaving my side fringe out so it rested against my forehead. I added another hair band to my ponytail and looked myself over. I had my purple and white cheerleading uniform on with my little white ankle socks and my black flat closed shoes that we had to wear. I flattened out my clothing before walking over to my bed and grabbing my backpack. I walked downstairs to see Mrs Weir pottering around the kitchen; I grabbed an apple before sitting at the bench.

'Where's Benny?' I asked her before taking a bite of my apple.

'Probably still in bed.' She huffed.

'Could you please go make sure he's up while I make him some breakfast otherwise you both will be late for school.' She asked me kindly.

'Sure.' I replied with a smile.

I walked up the stairs slowly, while chewing eating my apple. I couldn't leave until Benny was ready and there was no way I was going to be late for school. I've never been late for school before and I will continue to have that perfect record.

I knocked on his door and I got a muffled 'what?' in reply.

I opened his door and looked inside to see him still buried under the covers.

'Benny?'

'What Allie?' He asked his voice muffled by his pillow.

'You have to get up; we have to leave soon for school.' I replied.

'I'm not going.'

'Benny you have no choice in the matter, its school you have to go and I don't want to be late.' I told him.

He groaned and rolled over onto his back so he could see me. I sat down on the side of the bed near his head.

'Come on get up.' I said pulling back the covers.

He rubbed his eyes and sat up, he reached out and grabbed the back of my head bringing me closer to him and placed a kiss on my lips. I pulled back blushing a little before standing up and walking over to his window. I pulled back the blinds letting the morning light enter his room. He groaned.

I turned back around and made my way to the door.

'What are you wearing?' He asked me.

'It's my cheerleading uniform. I'm on the team now remember?'

'Oh yeah, forgot.' He grumbled.

'Do you like it?' I asked him twirling around letting the skirt blow out.

'Yeah I do and I bet the whole football team will to.' He growled.

'Benny I'm your, don't worry none of them losers interest me at all. Now hurry up and get dressed we need to leave in fifteen minutes. If you're not down by then I'll leave without you.'

'Like hell you will.' He growled at me.

'I'm joking Benny, I'll meet you downstairs.'

I left the room and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I sat down at the table with Mrs Weir while she drank her coffee.

'Is he up?'

'He's awake and hopefully getting out of bed right now.' I told her.

She just nodded and sipped her coffee.

'So are you on the cheerleading team now?' She asked me.

'Yeah the coach asked me to join so I accepted, I thought it would give me something to do seeming I still don't think Benny is going to let me go running in the forest. I need some sort of exercise.' I said with a smile.

'Well good luck with that, I think you will make a brilliant cheerleader. I have to go get some supplies so I will see you this afternoon, have a good day at school.' She said getting and placing her cup in the sink before grabbing her keys.

'Thank you and I'll try.' I said.

She smiled at me before walking out of the kitchen. I heard the door shut and I looked towards the stairs and then at the clock.

'Benny we have five minutes before we need to leave!' I yelled up at him.

I heard a crash and a door open before he came running down the stairs. I watched him run around grabbing books off the bench and shoving them roughly into his bag. He walked out of the kitchen and I stood up grabbing my bag off the bench and followed him out the door, carefully shutting the door behind me and making sure it was locked.

Ethan was waiting outside the house for us; Benny grabbed my hand as we made our way towards him.

'Hey Ethan.' Benny said cheerfully.

'Hey guys.' He replied.

We started walking towards the school, Ethan and Benny talked to each other along the way. I tried to include myself but the seemed to be in their own little world.

I sighed and continued to walk beside them, my hand still tightly held by Benny's. When we got to the school I saw the cheerleaders standing in a group, they caught my eye and captain waved me over. I went to let go of Benny's hand to go over when he squeezed my hand tightly and growled lightly under his breath.

'Benny please.' I asked, slightly begging.

'Later.' He said before going back to his conversation with Ethan.

I looked at the cheerleaders again and mouthed later; they nodded and went back to talking. Looked at the ground as we walked, well Benny dragged me to our lockers. Erica and Sarah were standing beside them obviously waiting for us.

'Save me!' I said dramatically as I threw myself at Sarah pulling her into a hug.

She chuckled and returned the hug.

'What's going on?' Erica asked.

'I've had to walk and listen to those two talk about crap while I walked along with them being so bored! I tried to go over to the cheerleaders when I got here but apparently I wasn't allowed.' I explained to them.

'Ah well, yeah good luck with all that.' Erica said before walking away.

I shook my head and turned to open my locker. I put my bag in and grabbed my English books out before shutting it and turning to the guys.

'You ready?' I asked Benny and Ethan.

'Yep.' They said together.

We said bye to Sarah and walked into the English classroom just behind the teacher.

I sat bored all throughout English and then all through out maths for the first four hours. I really couldn't wait until lunch.

As soon as the bell went I had my books and was out of the classroom. I walked quickly to my locker and quickly unlocked it depositing my books into it. Benny and Ethan hadn't made it to their locker yet so I walked to the cafeteria by myself.

I went straight to the line when I walked in because at the moment it was short. I wasn't really that hungry so I picked up a salad and paid for it. I looked around the room, Benny still isn't here, I caught sight of the cheerleaders at their table and made my way over.

'Hey girls.' I said cheerfully as I sat down.

'Allie, glad you could make it.' Said Kat, she's the head cheerleader.

'Same Kat.' I smiled at her.

'So I was just saying to the rest of the girls that we have practice after school tonight, coach decided to put in another night because of the competition that's coming up in a month.'

'Sounds good, I told coach that I've never cheered before but she didn't seem that fazed by it.' I told them.

'Yeah well after you learned the routine so quickly the other day I don't blame her!' Kat said to me.

'I agree your amazing! I can't believe you haven't done this before.' Zoe said.

'Thanks guys.'

'So what's with you and that cute nerd?' Serena asked me?

I bit back a growl when she called Benny cute. He's my mate, but they don't know that.

'Um well yeah where obviously together, I love him…' I lamely said.

The girls awed at my words.

'Well even though he's a nerd he's ok with us because he's your boyfriend, we don't usually do this but there is something about you guys that I couldn't stand to break up.'

I smiled at Kat.

'Thanks that means a lot.'

I felt Benny's presence before the girls even noticed him.

'Well talking about the devil.' Serena said.

'You have no idea.' I mumbled.

'Hey Allie, girls.' Benny greeted while placing his hands on my shoulders.

I turned my head a little so I could look at him.

'Hey Benny.' I said to him.

He smiled before grabbing a chair and pulling it up next to me at the table. As he did that the jocks also arrived and sat down. The quarterback Jack sat next to Kat and put his arm over her shoulders. I guess their dating; I'm not really surprised though.

'What's the nerd doing here?' Jack sneered.

'He's Allie's boyfriend so be nice.' Kat told him.

'I bet Rick could be a better guy for her, she's a cheerleader she belongs with a football player.' He said giving a high five to Rick himself.

Benny growled and I grabbed his hand warningly.

'Back off.' Benny growled at him.

'Aw that's so cute he's protective.' Zoe and Kacey gushed.

I blushed and looked down at my hand, which was intertwined with Benny's.

'No Allie belongs with Benny so just leave it Jack.' Kat said firmly.

The girls started up conversations between themselves and the boys; I turned to Benny who was slightly shaking.

'Calm down babe.' I said quietly to him while rubbing his arm with my free hand.

He took a deep breath and looked at me.

'Sorry it's just I'm still trying to control it.'

'I know, but I'm your's fully so it doesn't matter what anyone else says.' I said reassuringly.

He just nodded.

'I have cheerleading practise after school.' I told him.

His face scrunched up in confusion.

'I though that was on Thursday's.' He said.

'It is but coach added another day because we have a competition in a month.'

'You come straight home afterwards ok?' He asked me.

'Of course.' I said smiling.

He cupped my cheek with his hand.

'Your so beautiful.' He told me.

I looked down blushing but he brought my head straight back up and looked into my eyes.

I heard the table go quiet but before I could look to see what was going on Benny's lips where against mine in a sweet kiss. He pulled back and pecked my forehead before turning back to look at the rest of the table.

The girls had massive smiles on their faces and were raising their eyebrows suggestively at me.

'Oh shush.' I said to them.

'Didn't say anything.' Zoe said before eating some of her salad.

'I have to go find Ethan I'll see you after school. Have fun babe.' Benny said to me.

'Ok then.'

His lips met mine again in a possessive kiss, most likely trying to show Jack and Rick that I was his.

'See you later Benny.' I said to him after he pulled back.

He smirked before getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.

'Oh my god you two are so cute!' Serena told me.

'Thanks.'

I opened my salad and started eating, joining in with the girl's conversation's now and then.

When the bell went I got up and through my rubbish away and made my way to the gym with the rest of the girls.

I smiled to myself when I realised that Benny had actually left me during lunch and he wasn't going to hang around while I had practise. He was trying. Maybe this could actually work.


End file.
